Lendas da Ilha
by Nike Deusa da Vitoria
Summary: Presente para as minhas amigas Saorysan e Dama 9! Em um lugar magico e escondido do mundo muitas revelações sobre o passados dos cavaleiros de Athena! 1ª O Pacto Eterno: A vida e o Passo de Dohko de Libra e Shion de Aries!
1. Chapter 1

**Saudações Mortais ai da Terra! Estou aqui mais uma vez para vocês!**

**Espero que apreciem minhas lendas!**

As Lendas da Ilha 

_N.A – Olá pessoal tudo bem com vocês? Estou aparecendo aqui primeiro para dar uma explicação para vocês... Lendas da Ilha é um conjunto de história sobre o passado dos cavaleiros que eu vou contar para vocês!_

_A primeira lenda vai fazer referencia a uma história citada em outra fic minha "Aquela com quem eu sonhava" precisamente no capitulo 11 – A História de um amor quase perdido._

_Venho contar para você como a deusa Nike e o cavaleiro de Dragão se conheceram e como esse fato interferiu na vida dos nossos douradinhos Dohko e Shion. Amores, segredos, alegrias e dramas: Em "As Lendas da Ilha!"_

**Prólogo...**

Conta-se na antiguidade que uma aliança foi feita entre a deusa da sabedoria e a deusa da vitória, onde juntas protegeriam a Terra comandando e guiando santos guerreiros que elas escolheriam. Athena e Nike firmaram um pacto de fidelidade e ajuda mutua para proteger o planeta de seres gananciosos que queria perturbar sua paz...

Athena incubiu Nike e as amazonas de protegerem, em uma ilha oculta, um grupo de criaturas singulares chamadas Elementais da Natureza, que magicamente fornecem o equilíbrio exato na Terra. Esses seres são capazes de controlar tudo a nossa volta, dos níveis do oceano até a taxa de crescimento das plantas.

Nike por sua vez para ajudar Athena a proteger a Terra selecionou os mais bravos e puros guerreiros da Terra para servir a grande deusa da sabedoria e foi até os céus buscar pó de estrelas para que, Hefestos deus dos ferreiros, pudesse criar uma serie de 88 armaduras para esses guerreiros que a partir daí seriam chamados de Santos de Athena...

E assim se firmou um pacto de vitoria e sabedoria que protege a Terra até os dias de hoje e precisa ser reafirmado a cada 10.000 anos...

-Nikc? Tem certeza que é por aqui? – perguntou Shun curioso – Tem muita neblina!

-Shun não estrague a magia do momento! – disse Saga o repreendendo – Observe!

Estavam todos ali presentes, de amazonas, cavaleiros de ouro e bronze, ate algumas garotas que não eram ligadas ao santuário. Enfim estavam todos ali em pequenos barcos para assistir ao espetáculo.

Flutuavam em um extenso lago na ilha de Creta. Um lago misterioso envolto por uma densa cortina de brumas. O barco que levava a deusa da vitória ia à frente e Nikolle estava de pé ao contrario dos outros fitando intensamente as brumas que nada deixavam ver.

-O que ela vai fazer? – perguntou Milo que estava tão curioso quanto Shun.

-Shii! Espere e verá! – disse Kamus repreendendo Milo.

Sentiram o cosmo da amazona se elevar e seus braços se erguerem. Uma brisa suave começou a agitar o lago e a mover as brumas. Imediatamente Nikolle desceu os braços com que indica para algo ou alguém se afastar.

Arrancou um comentário de surpresa de cada uma presente ali ao revelar a belíssima ilha que as brumas escondiam em uma outra dimensão.

-Srs e Sras, bem vindos a Zara! – disse sorrindo.

-Nossa é maravilhosa! – disse Saori admirando o conjunto de terras.

-Aqui será a casa de vocês durante as férias que tiramos! – disse Nikc descendo do barco e sendo recepcionada pelas fadas – Aniha, que bom vê-la!

-Sejam bem vindos a ilha mágica! – disse fazendo uma reverencia – O povo está em festa minha senhora! Estão alegres com a volta da rainha e do rei deles!

-É bom estar em casa novamente! –disse abraçando a fada – Vamos, minhas sacerdotisas vão hospeda-los no palácio.

Ficaram estarrecidos com Zara. Clima agradável, muitas plantas e flores exóticas, gente de todas as culturas se misturavam. Música era cantada e tocada em toda parte, risos de crianças e adultos eram ouvidos, o ar tinha cheiro de açafrão e a paisagem transmitia uma paz imensa e confortável.

Zara era amada e era o lugar do amor... Era impossível não se apaixonar por ela e suas construções singulares.

O palácio real era de longe o mais magnífico que já tinham visto. Todo em mármore bege e estilo árabe, com mosaicos encantadores de pedras, largas varandas e belíssimos jardins onde pássaros cantavam e animais exóticos vivam.

A magnífica ilha de Zara era na verdade um arquipélago composto por três ilhas. Ilha da Lua, permitida só para mulheres, ilha do Dragão, morada dos visitantes e Ilha do Sol onde eram realizadas varias festividades e rituais de adoração.

Começaram a andar por uma espécie de estrada longa que chegaria ao palácio. Uma estrada que subia e revelava Zara, lá em baixo, bela e majestosa.

-Espero que se sintam em casa cavaleiros! – disse Nike chegando aos portões de seu suntuoso palácio e cumprimentando varias mulheres que estavam no local – Minhas sacerdotisas vão acomoda-los.

Dizendo isso foi com Athena para a Ilha da Lua deixando em seu palácio, na Ilha do Sol, os cavaleiros para que pudesse conhecer melhor o lugar e ela e Athena pudessem começar o ritual de reafirmação do Grande Pacto...

Já era noite quando as deusas voltaram dos rituais e encontraram alguns cavaleiros em uma grande praça do palácio conversando e bebendo.

-E ai Nikc? – disse Aiolos – O que os zaariaons fazem para se divertir nesse lugar maravilhoso?

-Depende! O que tem em mente, Sagitário? – disse a deusa sorrindo.

-Bom queríamos conhecer melhor o lugar... Ter contato com os habitantes... Se é que me entende minha sobrinha... – disse Kanon rindo.

-Bom isso eu não sei se vocês vão conseguir, pois as amazonas aqui não se deixam levar pela lábia de qualquer homem não! Precisam ter força de vontade para conquista-las! – disse Shina chegando com June.

-Não se preocupe, isso é o que mais temos! – disse Giorgio convicto.

-Bom tem um lugar que é muito interessante e talvez prendam a atenção de vocês... – disse Nike enigmática.

-Onde? – perguntaram os três juntos.

-Podemos ir ao Contador de Histórias! – disse sorrindo.

-Mas Nikc nós queremos farra! – disse Kanon fazendo beicinho.

-Teremos uma festa amanhã em honra a chegada de vocês... Talvez hoje devam fazer um programa mais leve para ter energias para amanhã... – disse com um sorriso convincente.

-Er... Pensando por esse lado! – disse Aiolos – Essa noite vamos ao contador de Historias...

**I – A História do Pacto Eterno**

Já era de costume os habitantes se reunirem em volta dos mais velhos na praça principal da Ilha do Dragão, mas a pedido da Rainha, essa noite iriam ao anfiteatro e quem contaria uma história seria um personagem singular.

Delfim, uma senhora que aparentava ter uns 60 anos se encontrava no centro do palco aguardando os outros se sentarem. Ela não tinha 60 e muito menos era uma simples senhora... Delfim era o oráculo de Zara e foi dada a Nike como um presente do grande Caos...

O oráculo da ilha era procurado pelos habitantes por ser amado pelas Moiras, as deusas que tecem o destino... E Delfim podia dizer tudo sobre passado, presente e futuro...

Quando todos já estavam acomodados e os músicos que acompanharia o conto de Delfiim se aproximaram, ela finalmente falou:

-Boa noite seres mágicos! É uma grande honra estar aqui hoje para contar uma história! – disse fazendo uma reverencia ao rei, a rainha e á Athena. Delfim, usava um coque em seus cabelos brancos, tinha algumas rugas envolta de seus olhos assustadoramente azuis e trajava uma bela túnica branca e longa bordada em fios de prata. Olhando fixamente para Nikolle disse – Que lenda quer que eu conte hoje majestade?

-Quero que me conte uma história do passado! Uma história que algum tempo me contou e que explica porque muitas coisas são hoje, do jeito que são... – disse enigmaticamente deixando todos curiosos.

-Muito bem! – disse Delfim se reacomodando no seu acento no meio do palco – A história que eu vou contar tem alguns de vocês como principais personagens... E nela invocarei uma de nossas grandes lideres: a antiga rainha Aleera!

Shion se remexeu incomodado na cadeira, pois ainda sentia algo forte por aquela mulher.

-Não adianta nem dizer que esse conto é tão antigo que nem o tempo se lembra dele, porque ele está vivo e mexeu com futuro, que para vocês hoje é o presente... Mas vamos ao que interessa... Essa se chama: Pacto Eterno! – disse olhando para o nada – Como se costuma começar mesmo? Ah sim! Era uma vez a mais de 250 anos atrás...

**II – Mestra do Silencio.**

Três mulheres se aproximavam do santuário, uma delas aparentava ter uns 25 anos e as outras duas por volta de 12 anos.

Vinham trajadas em roupas de amazonas e caminhavam lentamente pela planice que dava acesso as doze casas.

Tirando duas mascaras da bolsa a mais velha disse:

-Ponham as mascaras! Os cavaleiros não são muito amigáveis com mulheres que se fazem de desprotegidas!

-Mas mestra... Não somos amazonas ainda... Não há necessidade... – disse a pequena de olhos profundamente azuis e cabelos lisos, rosa claros.

-Aleera não discuta com a Mestra! Apenas coloque... – disse a jovem de belos olhos verdes e melenas castanhas – Se não fosse necessário, ela não nos pediria!

-Izani tem razão Aleera! Coloque a mascara porque logo chegaremos a Áries e começaremos a subir as doze casas! – disse a mestra andando na frente.

-Sabe porque Kristal nos trouxe aqui hoje Izani? – cochichou Aleera.

-Sabe que não! Você bem sabe como nossa mestra é silenciosa e fala só quando necessário! – disse no mesmo tom – Porque você acha que ela me diria algo?

-Porque vocês são muito parecidas! Determinadas, mas teimosas! – disse sorrindo.

-Vou encarar como um elogio! – disse ao ver a mestra para diante da primeira mansão zodiacal e verem seu guardião sair.

-Bom dia guardião de Áries! – disse Kristal – Athena deseja nos ver!

-Bom dia Kristal! Fazia bastante tempo que não nós fazia uma visita! – disse Ling o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries.

-Zara ocupa todo meu tempo! Mas eu posso passar? – perguntou indicando a entrada da casa – Estou com pressa!

-Claro! Entre e fique a vontade para passar! E quem são as outras duas? – perguntou ao ver duas aparentes amazonas se aproximarem lentamente com timidez.

-São minhas discípulas! Izani e Aleera, esse é o cavaleiro de Áries Sr. Ling! – disse apresentando o cavaleiro as duas garotas.

-Muito prazer senhoritas! – disse em uma reverencia.

-O prazer é todo nosso! – disse Izani ao mirrar o cavaleiro por debaixo da mascara. Ling era garboso, cabelos azuis e olhos cor de prata, emanava um cosmo pacifico e poderoso, e Izani também sabia, por duas pintinhas no alto da testa, que ele pertencia a uma raça quase extinta de cavaleiros que descendia de Hefestos e consertavam armaduras.

-Bom Ling, tenha um bom dia! – disse Kristal saindo do templo e se preparando pela longa subida das doze casas.

III – Dois mestres, Quatro discípulos.

-Mas Srta. Athena isso não tem o mínimo cabimento! – disse um cavaleiro bastante alterado – Shion e Dohko são meus discípulos e estão sendo muito bem treinados!

-Chang! Não estou colocando sua capacidade em jogo... A única coisa que eu quero que compreenda é que os futuros cavaleiros de Libra e Áries precisam de um treinamento especial! – disse a jovem deusa com um doce sorriso.

Estava presente no recinto , o Grande Mestre, Homero o cavaleiro de altar, Athena, Chang o cavaleiro de Dragão, Nefer cavaleiro de Andrômeda, Fidel, cavaleiro de pegasus, Artur o cavaleiro de cisne e os pequenos Dohko e Shion que escutavam calados.

-De que espécie de treinamento eles precisam que eu não posso dar? – perguntou Chang quase berrando.

-Deveria ter mais cuidado ao berrar assim com Athena! Pode aborrecer um cavaleiro mais poderoso do que você! – disse uma voz impetuosa atrás de si, chamando a atenção de todos na sala – Athena perdoe a intromissão, mas esse Sr. estava te faltando com respeito!

-Kristal! – disse Athena com alegria vendo sua estimada amiga acompanhada de duas meninas – Que bom que chegou! Agora a reunião está completa!

Kristal se aproximou ainda olhando fixamente para o cavaleiro que estava aos berros com Athena. Deu uma olhada tão penetrante no cavaleiro que Chang pode jurar que ela havia visto dentro da sua alma.

-Perdoe-me a falta de tato Athena! – disse em uma reverencia.

-Não se preocupe Chang! Alice já está acostumada a sua falta de sensibilidade! – disse Fidel o cavaleiro de pegasus.

-Para essa falta de educação eu castigaria com o Tártaros! – disse Kristal alfinetando aquele cavaleiro irritante.

-Acho melhor ficar calada amazona, se não vou te mostrar do que é feito a cólera do Dragão! – disse Chang ameaçando – E a propósito o que uma amazona como você está fazendo sem mascara?

-Crianças! – interferiu Artur, cavaleiro de cisne antes que Kristal desse uma resposta ainda pior e aquilo acabasse mal – Não briguem! Estamos aqui para um objetivo único!

-Estamos ouvindo! – disse Kristal para que Athena começasse a falar.

-Otimo! – disse Alice, a reencarnação de Athena. Uma jovem de doce sorriso de cabelos negros e olhos cor grafite – Chamei Chang e Kristal aqui hoje para que pudesse me apresentar seus discípulos a mim!

-Me fez vir da China para a Grécia só para isso? – perguntou Chang não acreditando no que ouvia.

-Ai deixa de ser irritante! Deixa ela acabar! – disse Kristal irritando mais ainda o cavaleiro.

-Bom, prosseguindo! Hoje eu quero que seus aprendizes se confraternizem e que troquem de mestres! – disse Alice colocando um fim no assunto.

-O que? – perguntou Dohko, Izani, Aleera, Shion, Kristal e Chang.

-Isso mesmo! Dohko e Shion já receberam o treinamento bélico, agora receberão treinamento mágico! E Aleera e Izani já receberam treinamento mágico, agora receberão treinamento bélico! – disse andando de um lado para o outro – Kristal treina os garotos e Chang as meninas!

-O que te faz pensar que eu treinaria amazonas? – perguntou Chang muito aborrecido.

-Tem alguma coisa contra amazonas? – perguntou Kristal dando um passo a frente e elevando seu cosmo. "Um cosmo um tanto incomum para dizer a verdade!" Chang pensou.

-Pare com isso! – disse Athena sentindo a tenção no ar e se aborrecendo com isso – Aleera e Izani serão lideres na ilha mágica de Zara! Precisam ser treinadas por um valoroso cavaleiro como você Chang! E Dohko e Shion vão desempenhar papeis importantes nesse santuário, por isso terão que aprender trabalhar juntos!

-Trabalho com ela, só morto! – disse Chang desafiando.

-Posso dar um jeito nisso! – disse Kristal ameaçando.

A tensão não ficou muito tempo no ar, pois logo os dois se atracaram em um luta ferrenha e aplicavam golpes dentro do salão do Grande Mestre.

-Athena faça-os parar! – disse o cavaleiro de Altar.

-Deixa eles extravasarem essa raiva primeiro! Depois a gente separa! – disse rindo, Nefer o cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Distante da cena de "luta-livre" estavam os discípulos vendo atônitos, seus mestres se atracarem daquela forma.

-Nossa nunca vi a mestra brava daquele jeito! – disse Aleera.

-Acho que ela gostou dele! – disse Izani se aproximando da amiga.

-E ele dela! – disse Dohko que se aproximava - Oi! Meu nome é Dohko e pelo visto vamos ser colegas de treino!

-Oi Dohko! Prazer! Eu sou a Izani e essa é a Aleera! – disse Izani sorrindo para o garoto a sua frente.

-O prazer é nosso! Oh Shion! Vem conhecer as garotas! – disse puxando o amigo tímido – Meninas, esse é o Shion!

-Olá!- disse o ariano discretamente –É um prazer conhece-las!

-Igualmente! – disse Aleera gostando do que via – Vocês apostam em quem?

-Não sei não o mestre ta muito bravo! – disse Dohko – Mas sua mestra não é nada mal!

A essa altura a briga já tava boa e se Athena não fizesse nada para apartar, acabariam se matando ali mesmo.

-Parem já! – disse explodindo se cosmo e fazendo os dois irem ao chão – Parecem duas crianças mal criadas! Olha o exemplo que estão dando aos seus discípulos!

-Não tenho culpa se essa doida pulou em cima de mim! – disse Chang se defendendo e vendo que Kristal travava a mandíbula para não revidar em respeito a Athena.

-Essa doida a quem você se referiu e acabou de rolar no chão é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a Reencarnação de Nike, ou Victoria, como preferir! – disse o Grande mestre.

-O que? – disse abrandando o tom e observando a jovem que agora tinha o tom impassível e não lhe dirigia o olhar. Kristal era linda! Era o mínimo que podia dizer... Com lisos cabelos na cor verde água que iam ale a cintura exalava charme e seus belíssimos olhos da mesma cor eram um atrativo a qualquer homem. Sua beleza era comparável a de Afrodite, deusa da beleza.

-Isso mesmo! Você acaba de faltar com respeito a deusa que nos leva a vitória para Athena! –disse Fidel debochado.

-Bom, amigos ou não terão que fazer o que eu mandei! – disse Athena – Amanhã devem voltar a Zara e concluir JUNTOS, o treinamento de seus discípulos! Fui clara?

-Sim! – responderam juntos e saíram sem dizer uma palavra ao outro.

**IV – Trégua**

Quando já estavam a altura de Libra com seus discípulos Kristal escutou:

-Perdão! – disse Chang. Ela se virou e o encarou e os discípulos entenderam que era hora de dar tchau e entraram em Libra, onde ficariam hospedados.

-Está propondo trégua? – perguntou incrédula começando a analisar o cavaleiro a sua frente. Lembrando um jovem samurai, Chang estava sem camisa, deixando seu tórax talhado a mostra, tinha seus negros e longos cabelos presos em uma trança frouxa e seus olhos cor de amêndoa denunciavam sua descendência oriental.

-Isso! Não vamos cumprir nossa missão separados! – disse a olhando fixamente.

-Ta! Tudo bem! A gente pode tentar! – disse com um tom superior e entrando em Libra.

"Ah essas deusa! Ainda vão me enlouquecer!" pensou Chang enquanto se sentava em um rocha para meditar "Mas essa ai até que é bonitinha! Nike! O que será que isso vai dar?"

"Insuportável! Mas lindo!" pensou Kristal entrando em Libra e se jogando em um sofá "Por que as deusa do destino o colocaram em meu caminho Chang?".

Continua...

Oi eu de novo ô.ô! To aqui só para dizer que é sempre um prazer e que eu espero vocês no próximo capitulo!

Kisus Imortais!


	2. Um motivo para dois mestres

**Saudações Mortais ai da Terra! Estou aqui mais uma vez para vocês!**

**Espero que apreciem minhas lendas!**

As Lendas da Ilha Capitulo 02 - Um motivo para dois mestres 

Dohko acordou bem cedo e foi para fora da casa de Libra meditar executando lentamente algumas técnicas marciais, mas tomou um susto ao constara que Izabi já tinha acordado e fazia o mesmo.

-Bom dia! Caiu da cama? – perguntou a mocinha divertida.

-Não! Por incrível que pareça eu vinha fazer o mesmo que você! – disse seguindo os movimentos dela e começando a praticar também – Adquiri esse habito como o mestre!

-Minha mestra também praticava bastante, mas depois que a rainha de Zara morreu ela quase não tem tempo! – disse Izani fitando o horizonte enquanto se movimentava.

-Ela é o que em Zara? A suprema comandante? – perguntou o garoto curioso.

-Não! Ela é a líder espiritual da ilha, ela treina as sacerdotisas da Casa da Cura, ensinando-as a curar doentes através de magia... Mas depois que a rainha morreu ela está como regente, cuida da gente e de alguns problemas do santuário, então quase não tem tempo para ela mesma!

-E você e Aleera? O que fazer? Por lá? – perguntou no tando a leveza e graça da menina – Pentelha a vida da Kristal?

-Também! – disse rindo – Estou sendo treinada para ser uma das três grandes sacerdotisas! Serei a sacerdotisa da Lua... A que protege a ilha central... Já Aleera é neta da velha rainha, portanto está sendo treinada para ser a próxima rainha de Zara!

-Puxa estava andando para cima e para baixo com uma princesa e não sabia? – perguntou Dohko com um sorriso maroto – Interessante!

-O que? Como assim? – perguntou Izani se sentindo estranhamente incomodada com o fato do aprendiz estar interessado em Aleera.

-Ela é até bonitinha! – disse sorrindo ao constatar que a discípula de Kristal estava com ciúmes – Quem sabe não acabo virando rei de Zara?

-Oras seu interesseiro! – disse Izani dando um soco no ombro do cavaleiro e entrando em Libra para acorda a mestra e a amiga, pois ainda naquele dia retornariam a Zara.

-Essa daí já está louquinha por mim! – disse Dohko se virando e encarando o horizonte, continuando tranqüilamente seu exercício matinal.

Kristal escovava seus dentes, quando um reflexo de um homem apareceu do nada no espelho a assuatndo.

-Nossa eu sou tão feio assim? – perguntou Chang com seu sarcasmo costumeiro na voz.

-Não, vou só me assustou! – disse lavando a boca – Bom dia, né?! Dormiu comigo?

-Que Athena me livre disso! – disse se referindo a dormir com a deusa, mas no fundo do seu inconsciente, desejava bastante isso – Bom dia Deusa Nike!

-Ah melhorou! – disse saindo do banheiro- E ah propósito, não gosto que me chamem de deusa Nike! Meu nome é Kristal, mas todo mundo me chama de Kris!

-Tudo bem Kris! – disse rindo – Vem tomar café que já ta pronto!

-Você cozinha? – perguntou incrédula.

-Sim! Porque? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não pensei que alguém tão insensível pudesse ter dotes domésticos! – disse se sentando na mesa e fazendo um comentário alfinetante.

-Pensei que tivessem dado uma trégua! – disse Shion que já tomava café com Aleera e Izani.

-É que não dá para resistir! –disse a deusa rindo – E muito legal irritar seu mestre! Ele estoura como tanta facilidade!

-É mesmo engraçadinha! Você não fica longe não! – disse entre dentes - Mas espara um pouco... Shion? Como você sabe que íamos dar uma trégua?

-Shion? Você estava espionando a gente? – perguntou Kristal que quase pulava no pescoço do menino.

-Não era só eu não! – disse indicando para as duas mocinhas presentes na mesa que a essa altura já estavam olhando para o teto e assoviando – Ah e um certo aprendiz, candidato a ocupar a casa de Libra também!

Nesse instante Dohko entrava na cozinha com ar de moleque dizendo:

-Não para resistir! – falou arrancando risos de todos que acabaram de tomar o café descontraidamente.

A tarde se despediram de todos e montados a cavalos, se dirigiram ao bosque que ficava perto do santuário e era conhecido como Fonte de Athena.

-Mestra, porque vamos por aqui? – perguntou Aleera.

-Existe uma passagem por terra para se chegar a Zara por aqui! – disse parando e descendo do cavalo –Observem!

Um vulto alaranjado passar por eles e se colocar entre eles e uma espécie de fonte... Puderam vislumbrar um leão e notaram que não era um leão qualquer quando escutou:

-Que vem perturbar a paz da casa da cura? – perguntou o Leão aos visitantes.

-Sou eu sua mestra! Deusa Nike! – disse Kristal se aproximando.

-Pode passar senhora! – disse o leão de Nemeia fazendo um reverencia e dando passagem.

Kristal caminhou até uma fonte e ascendeu seu cosmo. A água da fonte começou a transbordas e a molhar os pés de dos espectadores. De repente uma poça de profundidade considerável foi formada e começou a se erguer no ar como se a água pudesse levitar. Notaram que a água formou um espécie de portal de mais ou menos três metros de altura e logo se solidificou se transformando em cristal puro.

-Bem vindos ao portal de Zara! – disse Kristal subindo em seu cavalo.

-Vamos entrar direto na cidade por aqui mestra? – perguntou Izani cautelosa.

-Não! Aqui saímos no Oásis de Hamser e seguimos a cavalo! – disse Kristal avançando com a porta abrindo lentamente.

Do alto de um morro podem vislumbrar lá de cima todo panorama da ilha de Zara. Viram mais duas ilhas e Kristal disse a eles que estavam na Ilha do Dragão e que as outras duas eram as Ilhas da Lua e do Sol.

Viram umas belíssimas paisagens no oásis, palmeiras, fonte de água cristalina, animais exóticos e muito mais. Quando chegavam a uma clareira de onde já podiam vislumbrar Zara, Kristal parou o cavalo e disse:

-Chang, me falaram que você é muito bom em montarias... Que tal a gente ver quem chega primeiro?

-A troco de que? – perguntou com naturalidade – O que eu vou ganhar com isso?

-Não sei! Diz o que quer? Ai eu vejo o que posso fazer! – disse com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

-Vamos combinar assim... Se você ganhar viro seu eterno servidor, mas se você perder, você vai todas as noite fazer uma massagem com seus olhos curativos nas minhas costas e vai parar de me irritar! – disse rindo da cara que ela fez – Aceita?

-Acho razoável! – disse depois de refletir – Então prepare-se!

Colocaram seus cavalos apostos e seus discípulos ficaram olhando divertidos o que acontecia. Com um sinal de Aleera e Shion, os dois dispararam em seus cavalos.

Foi uma corrida acirrada, um outra um estava na frente e em outra o outro estava ganhando. Quando estavam praticamente nos portões de Zara, Chang tomou um dianteira estratégica de Kristal e venceu a prova.

-É isso ai mestre! – gritou Dohko chegando atrás com os outros três.

-E então Kris? Você perdeu... Vai cumprir o trato? – perguntou o cavaleiro descendo do animal.

-Nunca falhei em uma promessa dada! – disse ainda admirando a forma do cavaleiro cavalgar.

Foram os seis para o palácio de Zara na Ilha do Sol e lá Aleera ajudou Kristal acomodar todos. A noite Alerra e Izani levaram Dohko e Shion para conhecerem o lugar onde iriam ficar até concluírem seus treinamentos. E Chang e Kristal ficaram no palácio, pois além de Kristal ter que começar a pagar a aposta, eles tinham que conversar, afinal muitas coisas iriam mudar dali a diante.

-Estou pronto para receber meu premio! – anunciou Chang aparecendo no quarto da deusa, sem camisa, depois de tomar um banho. Notou Kristal sentada no alpendre, vestindo uma leve túnica azul clara que a deixava adorável.

-Bom! Então deite-se naquele tatame! – disse pulando do alpendre e indicando a direção ao cavaleiro – Nem vou pedir para que tire a camisa porque já me poupou o trabalho!

Chang apenas sorriu e a observou mexer com suas poções curativas. Virou o cavaleiro de costas e notou um grande desvio em sua coluna.

-Você já fraturou a coluna seriamente... – disse enquanto faziam a duras penas os músculos do cavaleiro relaxarem.

-Dá para se perceber tão claramente assim? -perguntou preocupado.

-Não! Eu é porque mexo com esse tipo de coisa todo o dia! Você não é o primeiro cavaleiro que me aparece com a coluna quebrada! – disse rindo – Mas como aconteceu?

-Foi durante meu treinamento para conseguir a armadura de Dragão! Cai de uma altura de 25 metros de mal jeito e fraturei a coluna! Esse descuido quase me custou desistir do meu sonho de me tornar cavaleiro... Mas Athena me curou de alguma forma...

-Foram as sacerdotisas da Casa da Cura! A anciã lembra de você... Um chinesinho arteiro, como diz ela... – disse fazendo o cavaleiro rir – Mas não ficou 100 né?! Foi por isso que apostou as massagens comigo?

-Foi! Me disseram que você podia dar um jeito nas horríveis dores que eu sentia! – disse se virando para encara-la.

-Não precisava ter apostado isso! Bastava me pedir que eu o ajudaria! – disse a deusa o olhando profundamente. Ficaram se olhando fixamente durante minutos com as respirações se chocando e lábios a milímetros de distancia.

-Fico feliz que tenha um coração tão nobre! – disse o cavaleiro querendo sair daquela situação embaraçosa.

-Obrigada! Mas precisaremos que tome alguns remédios e essas seções dever continuar pelo menos durante três meses para que eu coloque todas as vértebras no lugar! –disse virando o cavaleiro para continuar o tratamento – Amanhã se sentirá bem melhor!

Com isso Chang fechou os olhos e relaxou ao toque delicado da deusa que o fazia se sentir tão bem. Logo adormeceu.

Um quarteto Dinâmico

Enquanto os mestres ficaram no palácio de Zara, as "crianças" resolveram dar uma voltinha pela ilha do Dragão, onde sempre havia festa e música.

Dohko ia na frente de braço dado com Aleera, sempre falante e comunicativo, queria saber tudo sobre a ilha e Alerra pacientemente explicava tudo que podia.

Atrás ia uma Izani muito irritada e um Shion se divertindo com a situação ao lado dela.

-Algum problema Izani? – perguntou o ariano rindo.

-É Dohko! Detesto caras exibicionistas! – disse cruzando os braços e arrancando uma gargalhada de Shion.

-Você gosta dele... – disse Shion com um olhar maroto.

-Não gosto não! – praticamente gritou a moça – Como eu poderia gostar de um energumino daqueles? Não mesmo!

-Você vai custar para me convencer do contrario! Acho que gosta dele e ele também já sabe disso! Por isso ta te provocando com a Aleera! – disse Shion sorrindo.

-Você acha mesmo? – perguntou totalmente mansa agora.

-Acho! E acho também que enquanto você não provar a Dohko do que você é feita, ele não vai parar de te azucrinar! – disse rindo – E tenha certeza de uma coisa... Conheço meu amigo! E se ele também não estivesse interessado, ele não estaria provocando!

Izani deu ombros, e começou a relaxar, pois agora as atitudes de Dohko tinham um motivo e não a estavam chateando tanto...

Aleera que seguia na frente com Dohko já estava ficando irritada com a conversa animada que um ariano estava tendo com a amiga.

-Shion e Izani parecem bastante a vontade! – disse olhando para trás e chamando a atenção de Dohko para o fato.

-O que? – disse vendo a cena e estranhamente sentindo seu sangue ferver.

-A Izani e Shion! Não acha que estão muito íntimos? – disse vendo o rapaz sorrir para alguma coisa que a moça falou.

-Como aquele ariano se atreve? – perguntou Dohko que ia partindo para cima de Shion mas foi impedido por Aleera.

-Não! Ficou louco ele é seu amigo! E se você gosta de Izani porque não pediu para ela te mostrar a ilha? – disse Aleera visivelmente irritada.

-E se você gosta de Shion porque não recusou meu convite em me acompanhar?

Os dois ficaram se fitando com um olhar do tipo "Ele tem razão!" e continuaram a andar.

-Poderiamos trabalhar juntos nisso! O que acha? – perguntou Dohko.

-Como assim? –perguntou Aleera sem entender.

-Bom eu gosto de Izani e você pelo visto, gosta de Shion... Então podíamos nos ajudar...Izani é uma turrona, não vai admitir que sente alguma coisa sem ser provocada e Shion... Bem, é muito tímido precisa ser estimulado... – disse com um sorriso maroto.

-Está propondo que façamos ciúmes neles? – perguntou Alerra incrédula, mas intimamente gostando da idéia.

-Isso minha cara! – disse sorrindo e recebendo um sorriso de afirmação da moça.

O jogo estava posto a mesa e a partir dali os quatro passaram a se provocar mutuamente. Alfinetadas por todas as partes e um quase pronto para matar o outro e foi assim que voltaram ao palácio e foram dormir para iniciarem no dia seguinte o treinamento com seus dois mestres.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Na manhã seguinte Dohko e Izani foram os primeiros a acordar e logo iniciaram seu ritual matutino de medição. Aleera e Shion foram em seguida para o pátio externo castelo onde Kristal e Chang os aguardavam.

-Bom dia mestres! O que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou Shion a Kristal que sorriu.

-Bom dia garotos! Bom eu preciso que você e Aleera fiquem ali naquela varanda e leiam algumas coisas para mim! – disse os guiando e indicando o que deveriam fazer.

-Mas mestra porque temos que ficar lendo isso tudo? – perguntou Aleera visivelmente contrariada.

-Porque você e Shion serão iniciados em praticas ocultas de magia! Você será rainha e me representará na Terra e protegerá Athena após a minha morte! – disse sorrindo.

-Mas a senhora é uma deusa! Não pode morrer! – protestou Shion.

-Claro que posso! Shion tudo obedece um ciclo! Tudo morre e tudo renasce! Até os deuses! – disse sorrindo – Mas comecem a ler... Você Shion terá que ler esses aqui... Que falam sobre o conserto de armaduras sagradas!

-Armaduras sagradas? Vou conserta-las? – perguntou incrédulo.

-Vai! É tradição! Todos os aspirantes a armadura de Áries são treinados nessa sabedoria! Você é descendente da raça de Hefestos (1)e aprenderá a magia que ele e eu, deusa Nike, usamos para construir a proteção dos cavaleiros de Athena!

-Nossa! Que legal! – disse pegando os pergaminhos e fazendo Aleera e Kristal rirem.

-Bom tomarei lições todas as semanas do que estão lendo! – disse vendo os discípulos separarem alguns pergaminhos – Agora vou auxiliar Chang com Izani e Dohko, por que o treinamento deles está mais na pratica do que na teoria! Mais tarde eu volto para ajuda-los...

-Tchau! Tenha um bom dia, mestra! – disse Shion e Alerra.

-Para vocês também! – disse saindo e fechando a porta e dando de cara com Dohko e Izani.

-Porque vai deixa-los trancados nessa bibliotequinha? – perguntou Dohko desdenhoso.

-Essa bibliotequinha a qual você se referiu e a Biblioteca perdida de Alexandria! E possui mais sabedoria dentro dela do que se juntasse todas as mentes mais brilhante do mundo em um só lugar! – disse Kristal ficando irritada – E deixa-los trancados aqui é parte do treinamento deles que é diferente do de vocês dois! Por que estão com ciúmes?

-Não! – disseram em uníssono.

-Ótimo! Vamos para o pátio de armas do castelo! Chang espera por nós! – disse Kristal guiando os garotos.

Chegando lá encontraram um Chang bastante irritado por ter que esperar.

-Vocês não tem responsabilidade de chegar na hora? – perguntou furioso.

-Calma estressadinho! Já chegamos! – provocou Izani que foi fulminada com um olhar mortal do seu novo mestre.

-Crianças não briguem! – interveio a reencarnação de Nike – Bom Izani hoje você treina com Chang! Precisa aprender a se defender em uma luta!

-Tudo bem! Fazer o que né?! – disse seguindo o cavaleiro de Dragão.

-Bom Kristal e eu? – perguntou Dohko notando o tanto de armas envolta deles.

-Bom você vai aprender umas coisas diferentes por aqui menino! Você realmente quer ser o futuro cavaleiro de Libra? O mais equilibrado do zodíaco? – perguntou com ar de superior a regente de Zara.

-Claro! Do contrario não estaria aqui! Quero aprender realizar milagres! – disse decidido.

-Bom! Então você deverá aprender a usar armas! – disse triunfante.

-Armas? Mas Athena não as permite! – disse preocupado.

-Em casos especiais permite sim! Cabe ao cavaleiro de Libra decidir quando a balança está desequilibrada e os santos de Athena não podem mais usar só os punhos para lutar! – disse pegando uma adaga – Libra é o signo da justiça... Posso ensina-lo Dohko a manejar armas não posso ensina-lo a julgar quando são necessárias... Por isso terá que aprender a centrar suas escolhas e tomar decisões difíceis em momentos críticos! Está disposta a se doar apara Athena dessa forma?

-Estou sim deusa Nike! E através do meu treinamento estou disposto a mostrar isso para você! – disse decidido.

-Ótimo! Então escolha uma arma para começarmos! – disse com o olhar enigmático.

Dohko olhou bem para a serie de armas que se encontrava naquele pátio parcialmente ensolarado por causa das grandes arvores que o protegiam. Pensou bem e pegou um bastão longo... Não era afiado e nem cortante... Ótimo para começar...

-Boa escolha! – elogiou Kristal – Agora vamos começar...

Enquanto treinavam, Kristal explicou a Dohko que a armadura de libra tinha 6 pares de armas totalizando 12 instrumentos. Um para cada cavaleiro de ouro e aquele tipo de estratégia só era usada em guerras santas.

Já Chang e Izani faziam progressos nas artes marciais e cavaleiro ficou encantado com a habilidade da menina.

-Muito bem! – disse Kristal parando – Vamos fazer uma pausa para o almoço!

Se dirigiram para a cozinha do palácio e no caminho pegaram Aleera e Shion na biblioteca. Kris e Chang notaram que Aleera e Dohko, Shion e Izani estavam muito próximos e ao mesmo tempo faziam comentários entrecortantes entre as duplas.

-É impressão minha ou eles estão aprontando alguma? – perguntou Chang temeroso, pois sabia que de santos seus discípulos não tinham nada.

-Ah pode ter certeza que nesse mato tem cachorro! – disse Kristal os observando.

-É melhor ficarmos atentos... – disse se concentrando na sua comida.

Kris se contentou em rir da preocupação excessiva do cavaleiro, que a olhou assustado, pois não tinha a intenção de faze-la rir com aquilo, afinal era uma situação que pedia atenção. Foi quando parou e notou como o sorriso dela era bonito, era um sorriso iluminado. Era uma pena ela ser uma deusa e ele um reles cavaleiro que nunca estaria a altura dela.

-Porque está me olhando desse jeito? – perguntou Kristal encabulada.

-Nada! Só estava pensando... Quanto tempo acha que vamos gastar para treina-los?

-Bom eles estão com 12 anos... Acho que quando completarem 15 já estarão aptos a suas tarefas... – disse se levantando – Aleera, Dohko Izani e Shion! Todos no pátio de aramas daqui 15 minutos... Vamos começar o treinamento em grupo!

E assim se passaram os três longos anos... Aleera e Shion lendo as manhãs juntos na biblioteca e a tarde tendo treinos corporais com seus mestres... Izani e Dohko aprendiam cada um as sua forma as artes das lutas que Kristal e Chang ensinavam para eles... Trabalho duro e bem executado.

Kristal estava ensinando a Shion agora como manipular placas de oricalco e o pó de estrelas e explicava a ele como dar vida a uma armadura morta... Estavam finalmente começando a pratica e Shion se mostrava um excelente artesão e as armaduras ganhavam um brilho especial em sua mão... Ganhavam nova forma e interagiam com o cosmo do cavaleiro...

-Muito bem Shion! – disse Kristal admirando o menino de 15 anos – Você já está pronto para ser o novo cavaleiro de Áries!

-Serio?! – disse abraçando a mestra.

-Serio! Ling está para deixar a função e logo você assume... Vamos terminar o treinamento dos outros três e ai poderemos voltar ao santuário para você conquistar a sua armadura!

-Obrigado por tudo mestra! – disse sorrindo – Posso ajuda-la em alguma coisa?

-Pode sim... Você supervisionará em meu lugar os estudos de Aleera! – disse voltando ao palácio com ele – Logo ela será coroada e os guardiões de Zara vão quere saber se ela está apta para reinar! Posso contar com você?

-Claro mestra! Vou ajudar Aleera conseguir! – disse e saiu correndo para ajudar a amiga.

-Ele conseguiu não foi? – perguntou uma voz vindo de trás que assustou Kristal.

-Ah Chang! É você? – perguntou vendo quem era – Sim é claro que ele conseguiu... Pertence a raça de Hefestos está no sangue dele e sem contar que Shion é um garoto muito especial...

-Falando assim até parece que está apaixonada pelo garoto! – disse começando a caminhar.

-Porque Sr. cavaleiro de Dragão está com ciúmes? – perguntou a deusa se divertindo com o comentário – E se eu estivesse?

-Você é muito velha para ele! Sua papa-anjo! – disse perdendo a cabeça.

-Calma! Escamoso! Eu não gosto do Shion... Gosto de outro... – disse enigmática – E agora vamos ver como Dohko e Izani estão se saindo com as espadas...

Chang achou estranho o comportamento dela, geralmente Kristal era muito reservada para chegar ao ponto de falar que gostava de alguém. Chang não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada estranha de ciúmes.

Shion chegou correndo na biblioteca, mal podia esperara para contar a Aleera que seria o novo cavaleiro de Áries.

-Aleera! Alerra! Adivinha só... Eu passei no teste da Kris! – disse abraçando a amaiga e a rodando no ar.

-Serio? Que maravilha! – disse ela sorrindo magicamente para ele.

Estavam tão felizes que não notaram o quão próximos estavam e que ao mínimo movimento seus lábios se encontrariam... Ficaram ali se fitando até que Shion resolveu acordar e desistir daquela loucura, pois até onde Aleera dava sinais ela estava apaixona por Dohko e não por ele.

-A mestra me pediu para te ajudar com seus estudos... – comentou se afastando e deixando Aleera sem entender. Toda vez que ficam perto assim ele dava um jeito de se afastar. O que será que ela não tinha? Ela era bonita! Ninguém podia negar... Longos cabelos rosas, olhos azuis claros e pele alva... O que será que estava errado? As vezes o sentia tão próximo... Outras tão distante...

-Ah claro... Obrigada... Kris deve estar preocupada porque no ritmo que eu vou, só serie rainha aos trinta anos... – disse desanimada.

-Por isso mesmo estou aqui! Para ajudar você! – disse sorrindo e pegando alguns pergaminhos.

Kris e Chang chegaram ao pátio de aramas do castelo e viram algo que se podia dizer bonito e ao mesmo tempo bizarro. Izani e Dohko deitados no tatame, espadas jogadas de lado e um beijo para lá de caliente acontecendo.

-Hãram! Estamos interrompendo algo? – perguntou Chang divertido vendo os dois se separarem constrangidos.

-Parem de agir como se isso que sentem fosse uma coisa ruim... É uma coisa bonita!- disse Kristal se aproximando – E não precisam ficar vermelhos que eu e o Chang já sabíamos tem meses... Não precisavam ter escondido!

-Isso mesmo! Mas eu não quero pegar os dois matando treino para ficar de namorico agora que estamos na reta final... – disse Chang passando por Kristal e pegando uma espada.

-Eu detesto admitir, mas ele tem razão! – disse Kristal também pegando uma espada.

-Nos desculpe mestres! – disse Dohko que agora era um belo e musculosos rapaz de 15 anos.

-Não há o que desculpar! A gente não manda o coração amar... Acontece... – disse Chang se aproximando de Kristal – Agora observem eu e a Kris com as espadas! Queremos que desenvolvam essa velocidade...

Dizendo isso os dois mestres se atracaram em um luta perfeita de espadas. Era como se dançassem ou flutuassem com a agilidade que executavam os movimentos com a lamina. Kristal não tinha a força física de Chang, mas lutava com tamanha destreza que o cavaleiro tinha dificuldades de para-la.

-Bom vamos começar! – disse Dohko para Izani e também recomeçando a lutar.

No final da tarde passaram em frente a biblioteca e viram Shion e Aleera adormecidos em cima dos pergaminhos e inúmeras anotações feitas.

-Nossa estão se dedicando de verdade! – disse Izani observando as anotações com seus belos olhos verdes.

-É! Eles não ficam de namorico como uns e outros! – disse Chang fazendo todos rirem e acordar os dois dorminhocos.

-Boa tarde belas adormecidas! – disse Dohko – Bom vamos a cozinha lanchar porque hoje a noite tem os feitivais de Baltene para nós e isso eu não perco por nada nesse mundo!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A noite Izani e Dohko saíram primeiro e foram para os festivais da deusa da fertilidade dançaram e exaltarem a terra. Aleera e Shion foram atrás minutos depois.

-Nossa estou hiper feliz pela Izani e o Dohko! Eles formam um lindo casal! – disse Aleera observando os dois andarem abraçados.

-Com assim? Pensei que fosse apaixonada por ele... – disse Shion achando estranho.

-Que? Não! Definitivamente não! Somos só amigos... – disse sorrindo – porque achou isso?

-Não nada! Bobeira! – disse sorrindo também "Talvez agora eu tenha alguma chance!" pensou Shion.

No quarto da deusa da vitória, ungüentos e poções era usadas em uma massagem para poder curar a coluna mal tratada na infância do cavaleiro de Dragão.

-Kris? Já se passaram três anos... Porque ainda cuida de mim? – perguntou Chang.

-Porque é isso que eu faço... Cuido das pessoas e principalmente dos meus amigos... – disse aplicando um óleo perfumado na pele do cavaleiro –Agora relaxe, se não, não valerá de nada a seção de hoje!

"Amigos?" ele pensou. Será que era só assim que ela o enxergava? E nesse pensamentos adormeceu.

Acordou ao som de musicas e riso que vinham lá de baixo do pátio central do palácio. Foi até a sacada e viu que seus discípulos cantavam e dançavam juntos com as sacerdotisas e magos da ilha.

Deu-se conta que ainda estava no quarto da deusa e ela não estava na varanda como de costume. Sentiu cheiro vindo do laboratório particular da deusa de mirra queimando.

Quando a avistou estava magnífica. Seus longos cabelos verde-água estava soltos e trajava uma camisola longa de seda na mesma cor.Mexia com algumas poções e folhas e olhando fixamente viu que a deusa tinha uma pequena cobra enrolada no braço.

-Ficou louca? Esse bicho pode te matar! – disse a assutando.

-Só te matam se te picarem! – disse sorrindo – E cuidado onde pisa... Elas não vão ficar muito contentes se forem machucadas...

-O que? – disse observando muitas serpentes de tipos diferentes no chão e receoso recuou – Mas o que...

-Não tema! – advertiu a deusa com um brilho nos olhos verdes ao vê-lo se afastar na presença de uma serpente com o bote armado – Se a temer ela te atacará! Não recue! Mostre respeito e superioridade!

O cavaleiro se impôs e viu a serpente recuar. Avançou até a deusa para ver o que ela fazia.

-Como diria Olímpia, mãe de Alexandre o Grande! "A sorte favorece os destemidos!"! – disse pegando uma serpente no chão.

-Valeu pela dica! Mas o que está fazendo? – perguntou estranhando a deusa cantar para a cobra.

-Estou amansando os espírito delas! Preciso do veneno para fazer poções... – disse vendo a cara de espanto dele.

-Ah ta! Mas mudando de assunto... Não vai ao festival da fertilidade?

-Estou muito velha para ser mãe...

-Como assim? – perguntou sem entender.

-Ah Chang pelo amor de Zeus! O que acha que é feito no ritual de fertilidade?

-Culto a terra? – disse inocente.

-Culto a terra e ao corpo... Nessa noite homens e mulheres na ilha se unem para gerar a vida! – explicou vendo-o arregalar os olhos.

-Quer dizer que as crianças estão lá em baixo para... – disse imaginando a cena.

-Não são mais crianças... E só farão parte dos rituais se for da vontade deles... Ninguém os forçará... – disse retirando a cobra enrolada em seu braço.

-Não concordo com isso!

-Já esperava por isso! Eu e você somos totalmente antagônicos! É praticamente como a Lua e Sol... Nunca se encontram! – disse saindo do laboratório e indo até a varanda– Deixe que eles decidam isso por eles mesmos... Não depende de você!

-Tá tudo bem eu não vou atrapalhar... Ou interferir... – disse a olhando sedutoramente e a prendendo entre a grade da sacada e ele. Sentiu o perfume de alfazema que emanava dos cabelos da deusa e perdeu completamente o senso. Só sabia que aquela mulher já possuía seu coração e precisava falar isso a ela.

-Chang? Porque está me olhando desse jeito? – perguntou assustada com a atitude dele e recuou um passo.

-Porque... Porque eu preciso lhe dizer o que sinto desde a primeira vez que te vi... – disse a enlaçando pela cintura e tomando seus lábios com um beijo caloroso e ardente em paixão.

A deusa não resistiu, pois também secretamente desejava aquele homem. O abraço e lhe retribuiu o beijo com toda a intensidade do seu ser.

-Preciso saber se tenho chances ou se outro habitas seu coração? – perguntou encostando a sua testa na dela.

-Não! És o único que habitas meu coração em segredo! – disse o beijando novamente.

Abraçando- a pela cintura o cavaleiro a puxou para dentro do quarto, para finalmente se entregarem as suas vontades e os seus desejos tão secretamente guardados.

Decidiram juntos que aquela noite honrariam a deusa da fertilidade com seu puro e intenso amor.

O cavaleiro segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e se apossou de sua boca, num beijo terno. Aos poucos a intensidade do beijo foi mudando e os carinhos aumentando fazendo-o reclinar-se sobre ela... A deusa emitiu um fraco gemido quando sentiu o corpo dele sobre o seu, absorvendo todo seu calor e provando seus toques e suas caricias mais ousadas.

Chang a beijou demoradamente deixando-a ser ar, com a respiração descompassada... Não havia mais como negar ou reprimir o desejo que ambos sentiam. Não havia mais como retroceder...

Ela o fez deitar-se de costas sobre a cama e voltando-se sobre ele, percorreu com as mãos o seu tórax musculoso , enquanto ele deslizava as mãos sob o fino tecido da camisola, expondo-lhe as pernas macias. Ela beijou-lhe os lábios sutilmente, continuando com esse toque delicado, provocando pequenos arranhões com as unhas no o tórax e no abdômen dele antes de se levantar...

Diante do olhar ávido dele ainda deitado sobre a cama, ela tirou a fina camisola deixando a seda deslizar até o chão, expondo se belo corpo. Chang levantou-se da cama fitando o rosto lívido de Kristal e a envolveu pela cintura apertando-a de encontro ao seu corpo, num beijo libidinoso... Enquanto ele dava leves mordidas e beijos em seu pescoço e ombros desnudos, ela deslizou as mãos sobre seus braços musculosos e o ajudou a acabar de se despir. As mãos da jovem Deusa percorreram o tórax desnudo do cavaleiro demorando-se em cada detalhe daquele corpo perfeito, sentindo a respiração dele ficar descompassada... A ousadia da Deusa o enlouqueceu de desejo e com o olhar turvo ele a levantou nos braços apossando-se de sua boca, levando-a de volta a cama e deitando-se sobre ela...

Deslizando os lábios até seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos percorriam demoradamente as pernas dela... Seus lábios quentes se demoraram no belo colo da Deusa, fazendo-a gemer e arranhar suas costas. O caminho de beijos continuou e ele desceu até o abdômen dela...

O contato com aquele corpo delicado roçando sob o seu estava enlouquecendo Chang de desejo. Cobrindo-a de beijos e toques lascivos, embriagando-se em seu doce perfume e movidos pelo calor da paixão, a deusa e o cavaleiro se uniram definitivamente quando ele a penetrou ouvindo um suspiro de satisfação. Então começaram finalmente aquela dança primitiva... No movimento dos corpos o cabelo se colavam a pele por causa do suor... Perderam totalmente a noção da razão quando chegaram juntos ao ápice do prazer, gritando um pelo nome do outro...

Se largaram exaustos na cama abraçados para finalmente caírem no sono...

Lá em baixo o culto a fertilidade e ao amor também envolvia os discípulos... Dhko e Izani se entregam de corpo e alma e Shion e Aleera finalmente tinham encontrado a sintonia certa... Não sabiam como seria amanhã, mas só interessava aquela noite...

Continua...

E ai mortais? Capitulo grande né?! Mas preocupa não... Que essa lenda ta ficando boa... Bjins e obrigada a todos os comentários...


	3. Garndes destinos com grandes poderes!

**Saudações Mortais ai da Terra! Estou aqui mais uma vez para vocês!**

**Espero que apreciem minhas lendas!**

**Capitulo 03 – Grandes poderes, pedem grandes responsabilidades!**

Amanhã seguinte foi, digamos, um tanto quanto confusa para os discipulos de Kristal e Chang, pois ver os mestres que antes rosnavam um para o outros, se beijando e se abraçando no café da manhã era um tanto quanto bizarro para eles.

-Nós perdemos alguma coisa? – perguntou Izani.

-Não! Porque? – perguntou Chang arqueando a sobrancelha – Eu e a Kris vamos nos casar assim que Aleera for coroada rainha!

-O que? – gritaram os quatro discípulos.

-O que foi crianças? Porque o espanto? – perguntou calmamente Kris.

-Nada... – ironizou Shion – Normalmente vocês faltam arrancar a cabeça um do outro... Então quando dizem que vão se casar, a gente só pode constatar que estão doentes!

-Sei que é complicado, mas hoje temos outros assuntos para tratar! – disse Chang – Bom de acordo com Kristal, Izani hoje você será sagrada sacerdotisa da Lua e por isso deve seguir com Aleera e Kris para a ilha da Lua! E Ling chega hoje para ver como Shion está trabalhando, então meninas para ilha da lua e meninos para ilha do Dragão!

-Bom então mãos a obra! – disse Kristal se levantando e beijando o cavaleiro de dragão e chamando as meninas.

Chang e os discípulos foram ao pátio na ilha do Dragão, onde Shion vinha consertando armaduras nos últimos meses encontrar com Ling, o atual cavaleiro de Áries.

-Bom dia Chang! Como vão vocês? – disse cordialmente Ling como sempre fazia.

-Estamos ótimos! – disse o cavaleiro sorrindo – Bom vamos analisar o trabalho de Shion!

Entraram no galpão e foram guiados pelo jovem Shion, que mostrava orgulhoso os trabalhos nas armaduras danificadas que tinha feito.

-Muito bom Shion! Kristal disse que tinha talento, mas eu não sabia que era tanto! – disse Ling analisando um elmo – Mas eu gostaria de lhe aplicar uma ultima prova... Aceitaria?

-Claro! Mas que prova? – perguntou determinadamente Shion.

-Bom, quero que conserte essas pequenas rachaduras na armadura de Áries para mim! – disse Ling abrindo a urna de sua armadura.

-Uma armadura de ouro? Mas... – disse Shion, mas foi interrompido por Chang.

-Vamos rapaz, Kris te ensinou bem! Você é capaz de consertar qualquer artefato mágico! – disse o mestre orgulho.

-Bem então vou tentar! – disse Shion pegando o pó de estrelas e seus instrumentos.

O garoto estava demorando muito e já havia ficado de noite, por isso Kristal veio chama-lo para a janta com Aleera e Izani que já havia se sagrado sacerdotisa.

Ao notar o que Shion consertava Kristal ficou confusa e pediu para que Aleera levasse Shion para comer algo e Izani para levar Dohko para dar uma volta e contar como havia sido a iniciação.

-Como aconteceu? – perguntou Kristal ao ver as rachaduras na poderosa armadura de Áries.

-Você é bem direta! – disse Ling admirando o faro da deusa.

-Ling, não dê voltas no assunto! Me diga como conseguiu danificar essa armadura dessa forma! – exigiu Kristal que estava bastante alterada.

-Desde que voltou a Zara, Apollo tem feito investidas contra o santuário! Todas, claro, contidas em Áries! – disse triunfante.

-Apollo tem atacado o santuário, por minha causa e vocês não me disseram nada? – disse a deusa quase explodindo.

-Calma Kris! Está tudo sob nosso controle! – disse Ling.

-Calma? A ordem dourada dos cavaleiros não tem mais 15 anos como media de idade, sabia? Pode ser perigoso ficar me escondendo certas coisas! – disse convicta olhando profundamente para o cavaleiro de Áries – Zara está aqui para auxiliar o santuário, não para ser enganada para manter as aparências!

-Mas as coisas não são bem assim Kristal! – interveio Chang.

-Há! Ta explicado! Você vai ao santuário todo mês e nunca me disse nada! Há quanto tempo sabe disso? – perguntou encarando o cavaleiro.

-Desde de quando Alice, me pediu para manter isso longe de você! – disse olhando fixamente a reencarnção de Victória – Eu e você sabemos porque Apollo está atacando o santuário! E nem eu e nenhum outro cavaleiro vai deixar que ele chegue perto de você!

-Chang está certo Kris! Você precisa concluir os treinamentos de Aleera e Dohko! Só você pode fazer isso! Não pode se envolver em uma guerra que talvez nem viva ou livre dela saia! – disse Ling tentando convence-la.

-Vocês tem razão! Mas se eu não conseguir concluir o treinamento deles em 6 meses, eu volto ao santuário e resolverei isso! – disse olhando para os dois – Vocês tem que concordar que não posso deixar essa bomba relógio nas mãos de Athena!

-Concordamos com você! Mas fique em Zara por enquanto e execute a ordem que Athena lhe deu, que é treinar seus discípulos! – disse Chang a olhando fixamente – E vamos jantar, estão a nossa espera!

A noite no quarto da deusa, ela e Chang estavam abraçados na cama e ele disse:

-Não vou admitir perder você para Apollo! Ele não a levará! – disse fitando os olhos da deusa.

-Está disposto a começar uma guerra por isso? – perguntou Kristal se sentando na cama.

-Estou sim, porque sei que ele não ama você com eu a amo!

-Chang entenda! Não estamos falando só de nós dois, mas sim da segurança da Terra e de Athena! – disse Kristal preocupada – Se Apollo não tiver o que deseja por bem, vai nós forçar a dar-lhe por mal! Na era dos deuses Athena me escondeu em Zara para que eu escapasse de um casamento sem amor... Ele quer vingança! E é minha responsabilidade!

-Nossa responsabilidade! – disse Chang a corrigindo – Se ele ameaça Athena, isso também é responsabilidade dos cavaleiros e especialmente minha porque não permitirei que um mortal ou um imortal me tire você!

-Eu sei que não permitirá, mas eu possuo grandes poderes e com isso grandes responsabilidades! Não dormirei tranqüila se Apollo machucar um cavaleiro, e eu morrerei se ele fizer algo com você! – disse o abraçando.

-Não se preocupe comigo! Apollo não fará nada comigo, estarei sempre aqui com você! – disse a beijando.

Na manhã seguinte, Shion esperava feito um animal enjaulado, andando de um lado para o outro esperando a resposta de Ling. Quando vislumbrou Kristal a perguntou:

-E então? O que ele disse?

-Pediu para que você fosse ao pátio de armas do castelo! – disse Kris sorrindo – Ele deixou algo para você!

O jovem saiu correndo para ver do que se tratava e ao chegar ao pátio pode ver a urna da armadura de Áries.

-Se ele deixou a armadura quer dizer que... – disse Shion ofegante.

-Que você foi aceito como novo cavaleiro de Áries rapaz! – disse Chang sorrindo para o discípulo – Vai lá experimenta sua armadura!

Shion correu e abriu a urna como uma criança em dia de natal abre um presente. Pode vislumbrar a forma do carneiro e ordenou a armadura que o vestisse.

Vestido com a armadura sagrada foi correndo mostrar a Aleera o que havia acontecido. A jovem tomou um susto ao vê-lo daquela maneira.

-Aleera agora eu sou definitivamente um guardião dourado! – disse a abraçandoe vendo que ela fez uma cara muito triste ao saber disso – O que foi? Não está feliz por mim?

-Estou sim Shion, mas é que você vai embora agora... E eu vou ter que ficar aqui, no trono de Zara! – disse tristemente – Logo serei testada pelo oráculo e sei que estou pronta! Então terei que ficar aqui e você irá para o santuário defender Athena!

-Não te deixarei eu já prometi! – disse com um olhar significativo – Eu tenho apenas 17 anos e muitos na minha idade não sabem o que querem, mas eu não! Eu quero você Aleera, independentemente de ser rainha ou não! Quero você ao meu lado até o resto dos meus dias...

-Shion... – disse em um sussurro.

-Shiii... Não fala nada! Apenas responda... Casa comigo? – perguntou estendendo-lhe uma caixinha de veludo com um belíssimo anel de lápis-lazúli.

-Claro que sim! Tudo para ficar com você! - disse Aleera pulando no pescoço de Shion, fazendo com que os dois fossem ao chão.

No jantar anunciaram a novidade aos mestres e aos amigos e pediram opiniões.

-Bom eu acho meio cedo, mas se é isso que vocês querem... Eu apoio! – disse Chang sorrindo – Afinal o amor tem seus caminhos ocultos!

-Concordo com ele! E Shion você deve entender que com isso vocês dois assumiram responsabilidades muito grandes com o santuário e com Zara! – disse Kristal – Logo Aleera será rainha e o rei de Zara após a morte do Grande Mestre toma seu lugar! Devem pensar bem, pois Zara e o santuário pedem tempo e paciência para serem governados!

-Se eu estiver ao lado de Aleera enfrentarei qualquer tormenta! – disse finalmente.

-Bom... Então que seja feita vossa vontade! – concluiu Chang.

Uma semana depois estavam casando Aleera e Shion na bela capela do santuário. Foi um dia de festa, pois o oráculo testou Alerra e concluiu que ela estava apta a reinar. Então após o casamento Aleera e Shion foram coroados e aclamados como rei e rainha de Zara.

-Mestra? Quando será minha vez? – perguntou Dohko vendo Aleera e Izani rindo e conversando.

-Dohko, seu treinamento é o mais complexo de todos! Disse que você precisaria tomar decisões difíceis! Portanto só o testarei quando você se julgar pronto! – disse determinadamente Kristal.

-Mas... – disse Dohko que foi interrompido.

-Não fui eu quem fez essas regras Dohko, só as estou seguindo como você! – disse simplificando – Muito cuidado ao me dizer que está pronto para meu teste, pois se não estiver vai morrer tentando!

-Obrigado pela dica! – disse saindo e indo de encontro a Izani.

-Porque não o testa? – perguntou Chang que havia escutado a conversa – Sabemos que ele está pronto!

-Será que ele mesmo sabe disso? Só quando ele descobrir sua força interior, saberá como se tornar o cavaleiro de Libra! – disse a deusa abraçando o cavaleiro.

Dohko se preparou fisicamente e emocionalmente para aquele momento, mas por mais que treinasse não sentia confiança em si mesmo. Já haviam se passado dois meses desde sua conversa com Kristal e nada. Não descobria onde achar a confiança que precisava.

Até que um dia Izani o chamou ao templo da Casa da Cura e por meio de feitiços tatuou um tigre nas costa do aprendiz e lhe disse:

-Esse tigre é para lhe dar coragem para fazer algo que você sabe que é capaz de fazer, mas não quer admitir! Lute sobre o símbolo do tigre e mostre-se tão digno quanto ele!

-Mas eu fui treinado para ser um Dragão e não um Tigre! – disse Dohko.

-A dualidade foi feita para morar em ti! De acordo com a sabedoria oriental Tigre e Dragão são como Ying e Yang, opostos! – disse triunfante – Equilibre os dois dentro de você que conseguirá se tornar o cavaleiro de Libra!

Estava sentado no pátio central mediando ate que tomou a decisão e chamou Kristal.

-Estou pronto! Quero me tornar o cavaleiro de Libra! – disse decidido.

-Então vamos ao Coliseu de Zara! Eu o testarei! – disse a deusa convicta da decisão do discípulo.

O Coliseu de Zara lembrava muito o Coliseu romano, mas tinham diferenciais gritantes. O Coliseu em Roma, era palcos de atrocidades como castrações, combate entre escravos até a morte, genocídio de cristãos e estupro coletivo de mulheres exóticas capturadas em terras distantes. Já o Coliseu em Zara, era um lugar sagrado, um lugar em que no passado foram treinados os primeiros cavaleiros de Athena e onde eles haviam recebido as armaduras recém feitas por Hefestos. Era um lugar sagrado, onde o sangue derramado era oferenda para os deuses.

-Dohko, o desafio é bem simples! Eu tenho uma espada muito poderosa chamada Anjo das Sombras e eu a usarei para testa-lo! – disse Kristal observando o rapaz. Chang, Shion, Izani e Aleera sentavam-se nas arquibancadas para assistir o teste – Você escolherá armas a sua volta para me enfrentar! E quando conseguir me desarmar e me deixar sem saída para revidar então, receberá a armadura de Libra! Do contrario morrerá tentando!

-Então isso não dá margens para erros ou fracassos, não é mestra? – perguntou confiante o aprendiz.

-Eu não disse que iria ser fácil Dohko! Ser o cavaleiro de Libra, não irá ter dar margens para erros ou fracassos futuros! Terá que vencer distâncias! – disse a deusa o olhando profundamente – Mas se você diz que está pronto tenho que confiar no seu julgamento, pois afinal eu treinei você exatamente para isso! Pronto?

Recebendo uma resposta afirmativa, Dohko escolheu adagas para começar, sabia que elas não resistiram muito tempo ao aço da lamina da espada de Kristal, mas executaria um plano ousado para vencer.

Lutara diariamente com a mestra durante quase quatro anos e conhecia os pontos fracos dela, mas com aquela espada ela estava parecendo mais um titã invencível. Não dava trégua e nem abaixava a guarda, Dohko já tinha usado sem sucesso, adagas, espadas curtas, barras triplas e duas lanças e o que tinha conseguido era um corte feio no braço.

Parou ofegante, não tinha muito tempo para pensar em que fazer ou que arma usar foi quando se lembrou da própria mestra falando "Quando tiver um oponente que use adagas para lutar, use adagas para lutar com ele! Quando encontrar um que queira usar os punhos, use os seus também para se defender! Dohko somos mais vulneráveis onde achamos que somos mais fortes, nossa confiança em algo, faz com que negligenciamos essa parte! Se um inimigo já te deu essa dica, use-a seu favor!".

Olhou para paredes de armas e escapando de golpes da mestra pegou uma espada ao estilo samurai como a dela e com isso começou a enfrenta-la determinadamente.

A deusa sorriu quando constatou que Dohko havia se lembrado de sua lição mais importante e sorriu ao sentir sua espada se arremessada longe de seu alcance e ver um Dohko confiante apontando sua lamina para garganta da mestra.

-Muito bem Dohko! Agora você é o cavaleiro de Libra! – disse Kristal se levantando calmamente.

-Obrigado por tudo mestra! – disse apertando a mão da deusa, mas se surpreendeu quando ela o puxou para um abraço e escutou "Muito bem Dohko!".

Naquela noite a deusa foi ao quarto de Chang ter com ele um assunto muito delicado.

-Não vou permitir que saia da ilha Kristal! Não deixarei Apollo chegar perto de você! – disse Chang furioso.

-A escolha não é sua! O combinado foi que eu concluísse o treinamento dos garotos e foi isso que eu fiz! Agora temos que voltar ao santuário, para apresentar os resultados a Athena e isso é indiscutível! – disse Kristal calmamente.

-Eu posso ir ao santuário com os garotos sozinho! Você fica aqui e cuida de Zara enquanto isso! – disse Chang tentando simplificar as coisas.

-Não adianta! Eu não vou me esconder de Apollo o resto da minha existência! Se preciso, eu o enfrentarei! – disse confiante – Amanhã eu parto com os garotos para o santuário, com ou sem você! E essa é minha decisão final!

-Nada do que eu diga vai te convencer né?! – perguntou Chang recebendo uma negativa – Então vou avisar os garotos que amanhã partimos!

-Obrigada! – disse vendo Chang sair – Que Caos permita que eu solucione isso da melhor maneira possível!

Mesmo sobre o protesto dos discípulos, Chang e Kristal ficaram irredutíveis e no dia seguinte partiram para o santuário. A reencarnação de Nike deixou Zara com um grande pesar no coração, com se soubesse que ficaria muito tempo longe dali.

O cavaleiro de Dragão observava a melancolia da amada e perguntou:

-Kris? O que te preocupa tanto? Está quieta desde que saímos de Zara?

-Antes de sairmos, fui a Delfim! – sentenciou a deusa.

-O oráculo? E o que ela disse? – perguntou curioso.

-Que Apollo não permitirá que volte para casa nessa Era! – disse enigmática.

-Como assim não permitirá? Apollo não é seu dono! – disse irado.

-Falar que Apollo não me deixará voltar, é só uma outra forma de dizer que o destino já está escrito pelas moiras! – disse séria – Mas não se preocupe, ela me disse também que a vitória não será de Apollo!

-E de quem será?

-Em um jogo de intrigas divinas cavaleiro de Dragão, ninguém sai vencendo! E isso já foi provado aos deuses durante Eras e mesmo assim eles insistem em derramar sangue! – disse avistando o santuário e se virando para os discípulos – Pessoal chegamos!

-Procuraremos a melhor solução com Athena! Não há destino que não pode ser mudado pela força de ideais mortais! – disse Chang confiante.

-Não pretendo envolver os cavaleiros nisso! – disse vendo que Chang iria retrucar – Chang, procure entender! Na era mitológica eu ao invés de enfrentar Apollo, eu fugi e me escondi em Zara sobre a tutela de Athena! Mas não dessa vez! Apollo vai conhecer o poder de Victória!

-Eu não vou mais discutir isso com você! Vamos perguntar a opinião de Athena! – disse Chang começando a subir as doze casas.

Chegaram ao décimo terceiro templo com os discípulos, que estranhavam as faces preocupadas dos mestres e dos cavaleiros que encontraram pelo caminho.

-Será que aconteceu algo? - perguntou Dohko enquanto esperava de fora da biblioteca com os amigos, enquanto Kristal e Chang faziam com Athena e o Grande mestre uma reunião às portas fechadas.

-Ouvir dizer que Apollo está ameaçando o santuário! – disse Shion apreensivo.

-Mas porque viemos aqui cuidar disso, se aqui tem tantos cavaleiros? – perguntou Dohko contrariado.

-Além de você ter o dever de comparecer em uma guerra já que é um cavaleiro de Athena; - disse Aleera ferina para Dohko – Kris e Chang vieram aqui, pois o motivo de Apollo estar atacando o santuário é porque ele deseja desposar a deusa Nike!

-Como assim Aleera? Nike ou Kristal já está com Chang, o cavaleiro de Dragão! – disse Izani apreensiva.

-Porque você acha que Apollo está furioso? – perguntou a nova rainha de Zara.

-Então vai acontecer uma guerra pela deusa da vitória? – perguntou Shion admirado.

-Conta-se que na mitológica grega, Nike era noiva prometida de Apollo, mas como sempre foi rebelde, a deusa da vitória fugiu do matrimonio com a ajuda de Athena! E juntas construíram a ilha de Zara e a tiraram dessa dimensão, para poder esconder os elementais da natureza, pois os deuses está abusando do poder dessas criaturas mágicas! – disse Aleera recuperando o fôlego – Bom então Athena deu o comando da ilha para Nike, para que de forma ela cuidasse dos elementais e ficasse fora do alcance de Apollo.

-Nossa que história! Mas o que houve depois? – perguntou Dohko interessado.

-Bom Apollo e outros deuses iniciaram sangrentas guerras contra Athena e alguns jovens que a protegiam! Com isso Nike foi até o infinito e buscou placas de oricalco e pó de estrelas e foi ao monte Etna pedir a Hefestos que forjasse 88 armaduras, uma para cada constelação no céu, para que ela treinasse jovens e pudesse dar a eles essas armaduras para que em fim pudessem proteger Athena e a Terra! – disse Aleera contando sobre o que tinha lido na biblioteca de Alexandria – Mas Nike não ficou escondida em Zara para sempre! Como é uma deusa de temperamento forte e decidido, sai e enfrentou o deus do Sol ao lado dos santos de Athena, mas o que ela não contava era que fosse se apaixonar por um deles!

-O cavaleiro de Dragão! – disseram os três expectadores.

-Isso! Nike desafiou Apollo ao lado do primeiro cavaleiro de Dragão e vem fazedo isso ao longo das eras, mas sempre falhando! Pois ao digladiar com Apollo o cavaleiro de Dragão sempre perece e Nike se retira para o Caos para poder se fortalecer e voltar para mais uma tentativa de se libertar da ira de Apollo! – disse a rainha tristemente.

-Nossa então estão lutando para ficarem juntos há séculos? – perguntou Dohko abismado.

-É! Mas acho que dessa vez Nike não vai permitir a intromissão de cavaleiros de Athena na guerra contra Apollo! E foi por isso que convocou o exercito de amazonas de Zara para lutar ao seu lado! – disse Izani lembrando da ordem que sua mestra havia lhe dado –Duvido que Chang permita isso!

-Mas ele sabe da parte que o cavaleiro de Dragão sempre perece ao enfrentar Apollo por Nike? – perguntou Shion pensando na possibilidade.

-Você acha que nosso mestre mesmo sabendo das conseqüências, não iria lutar ao lado da amada para manter Apollo longe dela? – perguntou Dohko como se fosse uma coisa obvia – Claro que não! Aquele homem vai até o inferno pela Kris! O que aliás é um sentimento louvável!

-Sim é um sentimento louvável! Mas esperem por maus tempos entre os dois, pois ao mesmo tempo que Chang não irá admitir que Kristal luta sozinha contra Apollo, Kristal não vai admitir perde-lo mais uma vez! – concluiu Izani, fazendo todos ficarem em silêncio esperando serem apresentados ao serviço para com Athena.

Continua...

Saudações mortais... Desculpem pela demora em postar esse capitulo, mas estava muito atarefada aqui no Olímpo sabe?! O onipotente não dá folga! Mas de qualquer forma ta ótimo pois adoro escrever para vocês!

Bjoks de Nikke


	4. Uma grande mulher!

**Saudações Mortais ai da Terra! Estou aqui mais uma vez para vocês!**

**Espero que apreciem minhas lendas!**

**Capitulo 04 – Uma grande Mulher!**

Dentro da Biblioteca...

-Homerus, definitivamente não! –esbravejava Nike – Os cavaleiros de ouro, bronze ou prata não serão envolvidos nessa batalha!

-Mas Kristal é nosso dever proteger o santuário! – disse Homerus de Altar, o Grande Mestre.

-Essa batalha acontecerá longe dos limites do santuário! – disse a deusa convicta.

-Mas mesmo assim pode aceitar nossa ajuda! – disse Alice, a reencarnação de Athena.

-Não Alice, você sabe onde isso sempre acaba! – disse enigmática para a outra deusa deixando Chang e Homerus sem entender – E tenho certeza que você não vai me forçar a passar por isso de novo! E em uma época como a que nós estamos, você não pode se dar ao luxo de perder cavaleiros em um batalha fútil como essa!

-Não! Você tem razão! – disse Alice cabisbaixa – Tem minha autorização para fazer do seu jeito!

-Mas Athena... – disseram em uníssono Chang e Homerus.

-Sei o quanto prezam Victória, mas assim será! Que todos os cavaleiros fiquem dentro do santuário e não interfiram! – sentenciou a deusa da sabedoria.

-Mas Athena, você não pode... – começou a reclamar Chang, mas logo foi contido por Homerus.

-Você escutou Athena rapaz! – disse Homerus tratando de ir fazer o comunicado aos cavaleiros.

Depois disso Athena foi com os quatro discípulos aos templos de Libra e Áries que recebiam novos guardiões e por isso precisavam ser purificados pela deusa do santuário.

Enquanto isso Nike foi ao monte Star Hill e chamou pelo mensageiros dos deuses.

-Como vai deusa Nike? – pergutnou Hermes sempre cordial.

-Não vou mentir, poderia estar melhor, mas fico feliz em vê-lo! – disse sorrindo – posso pedir a ti um favor?

-O desejo de Victória é uma ordem! – disse sorrindo marotamente.

-Leve esse recado ao deus Sol...

-A deusa Nike convoca Apollo para um combate mortal entre seus exércitos,nas areias do cabo Sunion, a leste do Santuário de Athena, ao por do sol de amanhã! – sentenciou Hermes dando o recado da deusa da vitória.

-Como ela ousa me desafiar?! – disse Apollo furioso ao receber a mensagem de Hermes.

-Eu não sei meu senhor, mas Nike exige uma condição! – disse enigmático o mensageiro dos deuses.

-Condição? E ela ainda tem o despeito de me pedir isso?

-Não sei meu senhor, mas Nike exige que se senhor perder essa luta, terá que deixa-la em paz! – disse Hermes serio – Mas se ganhar pode pedir o que quiser!

-Interessante! – disse malicioso – Diga a ela que aceito! Finalmente terei aquela rebelde ao meu lado e dobrarei a língua de muitos no Olimpo!

-Como quiser meu senhor! – disse Hermes desaparecendo e indo em direção ao santuário para dar resposta do desafio a Nike.

Recebendo a resposta de Apollo, Nike junto com outras amazonas superiores, organizaram o exercito de amazona que marchou de Zara a pedido da deusa. Enquanto isso, a deusa não sabia, mas os cavaleiros de bronze planejavam desobedece-la.

-Não podemos ficar aqui só assistindo! Nike também é nossa responsabilidade! – disse Fidel, o cavaleiro de pegasus.

-Definitivamente temos que interferir! Apollo não pode fazer o que lhe der na telha e ficar por isso mesmo! – disse Kyrol o silencioso cavaleiro de fênix surpreendendo todos.

-Ora, ora! O cavaleiro silencioso e solitário se pronunciou! Então é sinal de Nike está mesmo em apuros! – debochou Artur o cavaleiro de cisne.

-Eu só quero ajuda-la! Afinal Kristal nos ajuda sempre que pode e não pode! – disse Kyrol serio – Está na hora de retribuir esse favor!

-Mas como vamos nos infiltrar no exercito dela? Só há mulheres... – concluiu Nefer o cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

-A idéia é a seguinte... – começou Chang já vestido com sua armadura de Dragão.

Na manhã da batalha, Kristal pediu a Chang para acompanha-la a um lugar especial.

O conduziu através dos doze templo e quando chegaram ao templo de Athena, ela o levou através de uma fenda da rocha, onde Chang pode vislumbrar uma caverna de cristal, onde nascia o rio Estige, de onde Nike havia, na mitologia Grega, nascido. Haviam entrado no templo de Nike.

-Nossa! É magnífico! – disse o cavaleiro admirado.

-Foi aqui que eu nasci! E é para cá que quero voltar se algo acontecer... – disse a deusa olhando enigmaticamente para o cavaleiro.

-Kristal... – disse Chang em tom de repreensão – Que história é essa? Você vai voltar!

-Tudo pode acontecer... E se eu retornar ao Caos quero que me traga para perto de minha mãe, a Deusa Estige dos juramentos Eternos! – disse o abraçando.

-Fique tranqüila! Nada acontecerá a você e quando isso tudo acabar vamos voltar a Zara e teremos uma vida inteira pela frente! – disse Chang limpando algumas lagrimas da deusa – Vamos ser muito felizes... Nossos filhos vão encher de risos e brincadeiras aqueles pátios do castelo! Você vai ver...

-Chang não brinca com coisa seria! – disse a deusa Nike – Prometa-me que não vai interferir nisso!

-Tudo vai dar certo! – disse a abraçando de novo, mas a deusa sentiu um aperto no coração, pois ele de maneira despistada não havia prometido.

Depois de sair do Templo de Nike, Kristal foi para seu quarto buscar por orientação divina em preces. Quando o Sol já se fazia alto no horizonte recebeu uma visita muito singular...

-Harmonia? – perguntou Nike ao ver a velha amiga de pé no seu quarto. A filha de Afrodite carregava a beleza da mãe e o gênio forte de Ares, seu pai. Seus belos olhos dourados eram tão intimidadores quanto seu porte altivo e seus belos cabelos cor de ouro davam uma beleza singular à filha do amor e da guerra.

-Vim aqui para faze-la desistir dessa idéia maluca! – disse a deusa que tinha asas de anjo.

-Sabes que não tenho escolha! – disse Kristal caminhando até a armadura sagrada da vitória.

-Tem que haver outro meio! O oráculo de Zara disse que se o enfrentasse interromperia um ciclo e daria inicio a uma nova era! Talvez esse seja o aviso de que se enfrentar Apollo, ele triunfará! – disse Harmonia preocupada com a vitória do tio – Nike você pode colocar Athena e essa terra em risco!

-Harmonia querida, eu... Preciso fazer isso! –disse Nike se aproximando – Sei que amas essa Terra tanto quanto eu e Athena, mas alguém precisa colocar um fim nos desmandos de Apollo! Se eu ficar de braços cruzados, ai sim pode ser que aconteça algo com Athena!

-Então eu vou lutar ao seu lado! – sentenciou Harmonia se prontificando a ajudar – Quero proteger Athena tanto quanto você e desejo também que depois de tantas eras, você e o cavaleiro de dragão finalmente fiquem juntos!

-Harmonia... Err... Não vai adiantar mesmo eu falar não pra você... – disse Kristal desanimada, mas com um sorriso no rosto, afinal seria bom lutar ao lado de uma velha amiga – Partirmos dentro de meia hora!

-Estarei pronta! – disse sorrindo a deusa do amor guiado pela razão.

A deusa Nike reuniu suas amazonas no coliseu e dali partiriam montadas a cavalo para o cabo sunion. Kristal vestia sua Kamui sagrada que havia retirado do seu templo. A deusa vinha vestida em sua armadura que se assemelhava com a armadura de aquária, mas o seu elmo vinha em estilo romano e era feita de ouro branco e águas marinhas.

Kristal subiu em seu corcel negro e foi seguida por Harmonia e as outras amazonas vindas de Zara e de outras partes do mundo. Ascenou para Athena e alguns dos novos cavaleiros de ouro que chegaram a pouco no santuário e partiu.

Eos já se colocava para dormir no ocidente quando Nike e suas amazonas despontaram no horizonte do Cabo Sunion surpreendendo Apollo por sua beleza e superioridade. O deus do sol deu apenas um sorriso de desdém e mandou seus guerreiros recuarem.

Nike pediu para seu exercito parar e logo se dirigiu as suas amazonas:

-Minhas bravas guerreiras, estamos aqui hoje para honrar nosso juramento para proteger Athena e essa Terra! Vamos nesse por do Sol mostrar a Apollo do que nós amazonas somos feitas!

Ao dizer isso ouviu um grito vindo de suas amazonas que poderia encorajar até mesmo o mais covarde dos mortais.

-Vamos nos lembrar, porém que não devemos subestimar nosso inimigo e que só se mata um Guerreiro de Areia decepando a cabeça, portanto empunhem suas armas! – disse Harmonia que estava do lado de Nike indicando algumas carroças que seguiram o exercito desde o santuário.

Figuras encapuzadas distribuíam as mais variadas armas para as amazonas, para que elas pudessem destruir os chamados Guerreiros de Areia. Os quais Apollo criara da própria areia para servi-lo e lutar por ele. Não eram muito poderosos, mas estavam em grande numero e contavam com muitas armas.

Hermes pediu que Apollo e Nike se aproximassem e disse:

-Zeus, o rei dos deuses pede que esse combate não aconteça e que os dois lados cheguem a um acordo!

-O que me diz Nike? Vai ceder? – perguntou com desdém o deus Sol.

-Sem acordo! Sem trégua! – sentenciou com ódio no olhar a deusa da vitória.

-Que o Caos perdoe os pecados dos dois! – disse Hermes se afastando.

Nike depois de olhar profundamente para Apollo deu as costas e foi até seu exercito e gritou:

-Pela força de Gaia e Athena! Até a morte! – disse ordenando o ataque.

O choque entre os dois exércitos foi algo surreal, gritos e armas chocavam-se ao por do sol do cabo Sunion e busca da vitória.

No meio da confusão as figuras encapuzadas que guiavam as carroças, revelaram-se ser os cinco cavaleiros de bronze que desafiaram as ordens de Athena e foram ao auxilio de Nike.

Pegasus, Cisne, Fênix, Andrômeda e Dragão ergueram seus punhos contra o grandiosos exercito de Apollo. Nike quando sentiu o cosmo de seus amigos se manifestando no meio da batalha, se distraiu e foi violentamente derrubada de seu cavalo por um general do exercito inimigo.

-Não... – disse ao se levantar e constatar que Chang e os outros lutavam com os guerreiros de areia.

Sentiu algo vir em sua direção, com um barulho que cortava o ar. Pode contatar que era uma flecha, mas essa flecha nunca chegou ao seu destino, que era o ombro da deusa.

-Mas o que houve? – perguntou a deusa a si mesma estranhando a flecha ter falhado, mas quando olhou para cima pode ver uma figura alada com uma flecha na mão sorrindo para ela – Aurora? O que faz aqui?

-Vim lutar ao seu lado amiga! – disse sorrindo e derrubando três guerreiros de uma só vez – Vá eu o seguro! Tire os cavaleiros de bronze daqui...

-Obrigada! – disse Kristal começando a correr em direção ao cosmo dos cavaleiros de bronze – O que fazem aqui? Dei ordens claras para ficarem longe daqui...

Pode vislumbrar os cavaleiros lutando contra os verdadeiros guerreiros de Apollo, os guerreiros que lutavam sobre a proteção de cada um dos planetas do sistema solar e logo foi ajudar na luta.

Percebendo o que acontecia e uma luta covarde de 6 contra nove acontecia Aurora e Harmonia se uniram a Nike e começaram a combater ferosmente os servos mais fieis de Apollo.

Quando estavam quase liquidando todos os guerreiros de Apollo Fidel, o cavaleiros de pegasus pediu para Kristal tirar Chang dali, pois este já estava ferido.

-Não posso abandonar a batalha! – disse a deusa – É minha responsabilidade!

-Leve Chang daqui e não discuta! – disse Fidel pegando no ombro da amiga – Nós venceremos!

-Prometa-me que vou vê0lo de novo! – disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Pode apostar nisso deusa Nike! – e dizendo isso voltou para a batalha.

Kristal conduziu Chang a uma encosta mais afastada da batalha para estacar um grave ferimento que o cavaleiro tinha no braço, mas quando ia começar a cura-lo com seu cosmo recebeu uma onda de energia vinda por trás e bateu violentamente em um rocha perdendo os sentidos.

-Então você é o verme que ousa me desafiar por séculos? – perguntou Apollo arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Seu desonrado, só sabe atacar pelas costas? – perguntou vendo Kristal inconsciente.

-Fiz isso apenas para que ela na me interrompa mata-lo definitivamente! – disse Apollo se colocando a frente de Chang.

-Não fale asneiras! – disse se levantando com dificuldade – Eu vou lutar com você e o derrotarei!

-Isso é o que veremos! – disse Apollo investindo com seu poderoso cosmo contra o cavaleiro – Você e ela pagaram pela humilhação que me fizeram passar diante de todo Olimpo por ser deixado no altar! E Athena será a próxima a me pagar caro! Matarei vocês e destruirei a Terra!

-Calarei sua boca e seu espírito antes que possa fazer isso! – disse Chang lutando com visível desvantagem contra Apollo. Precisava acha um jeito de o deter e o manter longe de Kristal... Havia prometido que assim seria... Mas como? Como matar um deus?

-Desistindo Dragão? – perguntou ao vê-lo hesitar – Já se deu por vencido?

-Só há um meio de vence-lo Apollo e talvez os deuses condenem minha alma por usar uma técnica proibida em campo de batalha! Mas salvarei Nike e defenderei a honra de Athena! – disse concentrando o seu cosmo.

-O que pensa que vai fazer? – perguntou Apollo temendo a determinação do guerreiro a sua frente.

Sem responder a pergunta Chang investiu contra ele com toda sua raiva, até que conseguiu o agarra por trás e elevar seu cosmo.

Enquanto isso Kristal acordava atordoada da pancada, mas logo ficou em alertaao sentir o cosmo de Apollo próximo, e o cosmo de Chang prestes a explodir. Quando entendeu o que o cavaleiro iria fazer gritou:

-CHANG NÃO!

-Perdoe-me minha bela! – disse fechando os olhos e explodindo seu cosmo – ULTIMO DRAGÃO!

-Não! Chang! – gritou desesperada a deusa e caiu de joelhos – MALDIÇÃO!

Com isso uma serie de trovões cruzaram o céu e uma grossa chuva começou a cair e com a morte terrena de Apollo seu exercito se dizimou e desertou.

Nike olhava descompassa na direção da constelação de Dragão, que já não podia ser vista por causa da grossa camada de nuvens que encobria o céu. As lagrimas de dor da deusa se misturavam aos grossos pingos de chuva que Posseidon havia mandado por ordem de Zeus para acalmar os ânimos.

-Nike? – Chamou Harmonia.

-Minha amiga! – disse Nike ainda chorando, mas reparando que a amiga estava machucada - Esta ferida!

-Isso é o de menos! O s cavaleiros de Bronze pereceram! – disse tristemente – Fidel está no limite dos dois mundos e disse que precisa lhe falar!

-Vamos vê-lo então! – disse a deusa deixando para se lamentar depois.

Fidel estava muito ferido e era amparado por Aurora, Nike se ajoelhou ao lado dele e disse:

-Pode falar meu amigo! Estou aqui agora!

-Kris... Eu sei que vou morrer, mas quero que me faça um favor! – disse agonizando.

-Farei o que quiser! – disse simplificando para o cavaleiro.

-Eu treinei em segredo meu filho Tenma para que ele me sucedesse na armadura de pegasus! Sagre-o cavaleiro e lhe entregue minha armadura, pois ele terá que desempenhar um grande papel na próxima guerra santa! – disse com dificuldade.

-Que papel? – perguntou aflita.

Ele sussurrou algo que só a deusa pode entender e morreu logo depois. Kristal e as outras amazonas debaixo da grossa chuva recolheram mortos e feridos e rumaram para o santuário.

Kristal parou em Áries onde os 4 discipulos a esperavam e notaram que ela trazia apenas o elmo da armadura de dragão nas mãos.

-Mestra! – disse Izani entendendo o que havia acontecido – Sinto muito!

-Destino já estava escrito! – disse olhando para o elmo – Foi a vontade dos deuses!

-Esse hipócritas manipuladores que chamamos de deuses! Eles não sabem de nada! Escrevem e interferem no destino a seu próprio prazer como se fossemos brinquedos! – explodiu Shion irado e triate ao mesmo tempo por ter perdido seu mestre e amigo.

-Acalme-se! Isso não vai adiantar! – disse Aleera pegando o braço do marido.

-Venham comigo! Preciso dar-lhes as ultimas instruções! – disse Kristal subindo as doze casas.

-Ultimas instruções? – perguntou estranhando Dohko, mas não teve resposta.

Após pedir perdão a Athena, Kristal se dirigiu ao Templo de Nike na fenda da montanha e mostro a caverna de cristal aos seus discípulos.

-Aqui, eu nasci meus discípulos! E aqui lhes dou minhas instruções finais, pois depois vou embora porque minha missão acaba quando a de vocês começam! – disse a deusa com um sorriso fraco.

-Como assim mestra? – perguntou Izani aflita.

-Quando eu partir caberá a vocês quatro guiar os cavaleiros a vitória! Uma era de guerras sangrentas está por vir assolar a Terra e ameaçar a vida de Athena.. – disse os olhando firmemente – Quero que jurem que venceram tempo e espaço e que manterão as coisas em ordem para o bem de Athena e dessa Terra!

-Nós juramos mestra! Usaremos toda sabedoria que nos deu para cometer milagres! – disse Aleera compreendendo onde ela queria chegar.

-Não esperava menos de vocês! - disse sorrindo – Uma guerra contra o imperador do submundo está prestes a acontecer e é essencial que sobrevivam a ela, pois foi para isso que os treinei... Via chegar uma época em que nem eu e nem Athena estaremos aqui para dar-lhes uma direção, por isso usem a sabedoria que lhes dei para o bem e para a chegada uma nova ordem de cavaleiros que transformar o conceito que os deuses tem dos humanos!

-E quem serão esses santos? –perguntou Dohko.

-Nem eu sei, mas Delfim previu que eles nasceram acompanhados de uma nova encarnação de Athena e Nike, por tanto quando essa era chegar eu apareceria mais uma vez perante você e enquanto isso não acontece quero que façam o melhor possível e protejam essa Terra!

-Está nos dizendo que vai embora Deusa Nike? – perguntou Shion.

-Já não existe mais lugar para mim nesse mundo cavaleiro! Só quando as eras se renovarem estarei de volta! Por isso entregue isso a Athena como símbolo de minha eterna fidelidade! – disse estendendo um anjo dourado, sua própria representação para o cavaleiros de Áries – Esse anjo deve ser transformado em báculo e anexado a armadura de Athena e confio em seus talentos para isso!

-Considere feito! –disse Shion descididamente.

Com isso Nike entregou o anjo e a armadura de pegasus para Shion e disse:

-Entregue essa urna a Tenma e lhe diga que ele representará um papel de máxima importância na próxima guerra contra Hades!

-Que papel?

-O destino se revelará na hora certa meus discípulos! – disse enigmática – Desejo toda a sorte e felicidade do mundo para vocês, pois sei que fiz o melhor que pude!

-Obrigada mestra! – disseram em uníssono.

-Agora partirei para o Caos! Descerei o rio Estige até o submundo e de a cruzarei o Tártaro para esperar a próxima era nesse mundo e quando voltar, voltarei pelo sangue de um de vocês quatro! – disse sorrindo satisfeita.

-Bom daqui a duzentos anos será uma honra te-la como neta! – brincou Dohko achando a idéia meio impossível... Não viveria tanto tempo assim!

-Vou me lembrar dessas palavras! – disse Nike sorrindo também – Adeus, ou melhor ate breve!

- Kristal amava tanto Chang que resolveu que não valia a pena mais viver sem te-lo ao seu lado!– disse Delfim, o oraculo concluindo o conto e fazendo com que todos voltassem a realidade –Com isso a deusa Nike desceu o Estige e esperou pacientemente na companhia de Aurora e Harmonia o dia do seu regresso!

-Então foi assim que se sucedeu a guerra santa contra Hades? – perguntou Saga – Tenma o antigo cavaleiro de pegasus matou o imperador e Dohko e Shion que sobreviveram, ficaram responsáveis por zelar pelo santuário e os cinco picos antigos na China!

-Isso mesmo! – disse Delfim – Izani voltou grávida para Zara para assumir o lugar de Aleera que desaparecera misteriosamente depois da batalha contra Hades!

Shion remexeu-se mais uma vez incomodado com as lembranças da amada.

-Sumiu misteriosamente? – perguntou Saori – O que se fez da rainha de Zara?

-Ninguém sabe o fim que levou Aleera depois que um espectro a atacou, Minos para ser exata! Só as deusas do destino sabem o que aconteceu! – disse Delfim em um suspiro – Izani ficou como regente e encerrou a criança que esperava de Dohko em uma cápsula mágica até o período de guerras passar para proteger a filha! Depois disso vocês já sabem, nasceu Alcion e dela Nikolle que voltou como deusa Nike e felizmente deu um fim feliz a essa história! Com a rebeldia de cortar a tapeçaria do destino e contrariar os deuses, mas deu um final feliz!

-Não me vanglorie tanto Delfim! Afinal para que isso acontecesse tive que fazer Apollo virar um consumidor compulsivo por Kavin Klein e Armani! – disse Nikolle fazendo todos rirem e deixar Apollo vermelho.

-Não me orgulho do que fiz, mas já pedir perdão! Agradeço por Nikc ser essa mulher de fibra que é hoje! – disse Apollo em tom de confissão.

-Cara essa foi a coisa mais gay que já ouvi! – disse Seth o deus egípcio que virara o melhor amigo de Apollo depois da Deusa Hathor, também egípcia ter vindo para Grécia tentar "concertar" Milo de escorpião!

Logo todos se descontraíram e musica começou a tocar com um belo banquete sendo servido.

Apenas uma pessoa ficou alheio a isso: Shion, se afastou e começou a olhar as estrelas e a se lembrar que Aleera. "Fazia quanto tempo mesmo que não sentia aquele perfume de flores? " se perguntou em pensamentos.

-Faz muito tempo sim Shion, mas não porque a more os separou! – disse uma figura que se aproximava e que havia lido os pensamentos do grande mestre.

-Delfim? Como sabia o que estava pensando? – perguntou abismado.

-Sou tão antiga quanto a Terra e minha magia é lendária! Um fedelho como você não pode esconder os pensamentos de mim! – disse se sentando ao lado dele.

-Como pode me chamar de fedelho se tenho mais de 250 anos? – perguntou mais abismado ainda.

-250 anos para mim é como 5 minutos para você! – disse rindo ao vê-lo fazer a analogia e concordar – Mas não se lamente por Aleera! Vai vê-la de novo!

-O que? –perguntou incrédulo, pois a esposa fora dada como morta a mais de 200 anos.

-Aleera voltara de onde quer que esteja! Pois agora estamos em paz e a missão dela acabou! E logo, logo ela e Nikolle se encontraram, pois se Aleera não morreu Zara não pode ter duas rainhas!

-Que missão acabou Delfim? Onde Aleera esteve todos esses anos? – perguntou em tom de suplica.

-De tempo ao tempo criança! Quando estiver na hora terão uma segunda chance! – disse sorrindo para o cavaleiro.

Shion olhou para estrelas e estranhamente sentiu a sensação de que um cosmo cálido o rodeava, quando se virou para averiguar se era Delfim ela já não estava mais lá. Com isso sorriu, agora tinha confiança para continuar e se lembro da sua mestra Kristal e de tudo que ela havia lhe ensinado.

-Uma grande mulher essa tal de deusa Nike! – disse se levantando e se juntando a festa. Afinal era hora de dar tempo ao tempo e esperar para ver.

Fim!

Obrigada pela paciência e pela audiência! Depois eu volto com mais algumas lendas para vocês!

E Saory-san e Dama 9 essa foi para vocês! Obrigada pelo incentivo e pela força!


End file.
